


兜圈

by Silco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *高中生AU，年齡操作有發生於末班車上的故事。寫的時候隨意地取了名字，寫到一半覺得配著歌好像也不錯，所以算是⋯半個music fic？





	1. 上

 

 

卡卡西的一天終於歸途中的人類觀察。

他通常在補習班的打工結束後踩在末班車的點上拖著步伐來到月台，只因為他擅長維持自己周身懶洋洋的氛圍，而非像他身旁同為打工族的人們那樣積累了一天的疲憊。他手裡握著他最愛的小黃書邊讀邊等車，這是他總是隱沒在閃著無數藍光螢幕人群中的原因之一。但在上車後，他都會收起來，因為末班車上人群百態的情節翻轉有時比書中千迴更加精采。

他曾耐心聽過醉漢訴說自己的過往，得到兩個啤酒空罐和一大包拉環作為回報 **────** 他用回收的錢買了書套保護被對方拉得快散架的親熱天堂。他帶過好幾個迷路的孩子去站務員那裏過，多半是迷糊或狂歡過度的爸媽。只一次，他拉到了一個過度冷靜的孩子，來領回去的是同校差一個年級的田徑隊後輩，宇智波鼬。他因此跟他變好了一點點（大概就是能點個頭的程度），不過這就足以讓紅豆氣個半死。他最常看到的還是情侶吵架，花招百出，最精彩的那次涉及了一個吻、兩個巴掌和三個抱在一起的人，他確信三個人都滿足於互相牽制。而那個被簇擁在中間的，透過那兩隻隨著那臀擺動時而僵硬或者乖順的手，他敢肯定那不是甚麼好惹的貨色。

這些萍水相逢補足了一點他的社交缺陷。他是一個人在外地讀書，家裡徒留了一個工作狂老爸。他知道他爸愛他，只不過那表達是白花花的銀兩，就像他對他的愛是作為一個足夠優秀的學生。至於學校，學校裡沒甚麼談得來的，只有社團的隊友，還有老師。公事與公事。

人生來是孤獨的，他常這麼覺得，所以他看車裡發生的像看一齣戲。

 

末班車通常不若尖峰時刻那般人聲鼎沸，但也不是只有小貓三兩，尤其是在大車站，那周末運輸吞吐量仍舊可觀。但今天是星期四，卡卡西在週間空曠的長椅上找到了位子，坐定一抬眼，一個側臉吸引了他的視線。

一個少見地留著長髮、紮成馬尾的少年，身著制服使他的身分不證自明。他的手搭上窗沿撐著自己的腦袋，姿態漫不經心地隨電車前進的節奏晃蕩，望著外頭一片燈火點綴的黑暗。卡卡西可以從這邊看到映在電車窗上的那張臉，眉毛擰鎖，嘴抿緊了使得人中的線條都清晰了，是瞧著模糊的街景發愁的模樣，有點徬徨可是又帶著滿足。

這令卡卡西好奇，這個時間點，這個人，這樣的表情，多麼不合時宜。

這個人，對於卡卡西來說不是陌生人，然而也絕對稱不上是甚麼熟人。海野跟宇智波一樣是田徑社裡的學弟，可是與那種天生有一副好皮囊的傢伙不同，這是一個不能給人在記憶裡留下深刻痕跡的人。寬厚的方臉和平庸的五官，最多是那道橫過他臉上淡色的疤，給他一點親切感，給其他人像是紋上鏡子上的水霧那樣薄弱的印象。況且，他們在社團中主攻的項目不同，卡卡西主要是田組的撐竿跳項目，海野是徑組，本來就不可能相熟，記得名字只不過是他超群的記憶力作怪。除此之外，讓卡卡西感到有趣的是，他觀察到對方從來沒有主動去親近過誰，在社團聚會上卻跟大家的關係都很好的樣子，被圍在中間。那大概是個老好人，或像他自己一樣有人格魅力的驅使。不過…那大概是個老好人。這是卡卡西擅自給海野貼上的標籤。

高中生坐上末班車並不少見，稀奇的是漫無目的的三好少年，還頂著一張憂國憂民的臉，卡卡西自己也能算得上是一個。

「嗨。」他一直盯著的倒影對他問了聲好，他有點發窘，感覺自己打壞了獨處的樂趣。對方的，他自己的。看來今天要給人看好戲的人可能是自己。

「旗木前輩。」

卡卡西看到玻璃裡的自己還能面不改色，慶幸自己有戴口罩的習慣。

「海野。」

「叫我伊魯卡就好。」海…不，伊魯卡笑了，像他的名字所代表的動物在人們心中的模樣那般友善，「今天沒在社團裡看到前輩，沒想到前輩這麼晚回家。」

「我今天有打工。」卡卡西非常乾脆地說，「你呢？」

「我…」伊魯卡撓了撓他臉上的疤，思索片刻，自己笑了出來，「我沒錢出站。」

「啊？」

「我好像不小心花光了手邊的錢，所以沒法出站啊。」

 

這是卡卡西第一次出手搭救沒錢的傢伙，他感覺遇上了個兼具強運和天然呆氣質的人，這是他全無的特質。在他付錢把他們兩個從伊魯卡家的那個站裡放出來以後，伊魯卡才了解到他要幫自己付車資的話就得跟著下車，驚慌得很。但他不甚在意，他家離這一站不是很遠，而且他錢包裡的錢還夠，與其在這寒夜中等公車，他寧願叫計程車。伊魯卡告訴他自己的家就在離車站十分鐘路程的地方，所以會留下來陪他等車，要他別擔心。

卡卡西率先步入站外，冰冷的空氣立刻簇擁了上來。即使已經是二月底了，冬天的氣息仍舊揮之不去，能活脫脫地把人凍到脫皮。他再次慶幸於自己戴口罩的習慣。伊魯卡回頭去找自動販賣機了，說要請他喝點熱的。沒等很久，伊魯卡就趕上他，手裡拿著顯然掏挖了老半天才湊齊零錢買到的咖啡，拉開拉環遞給卡卡西。他翻過罐子，發現是無糖的。

「我猜前輩不吃甜的。」

「你，猜對了。」

他拉下口罩喝了一口，嗯，又苦又酸。

「啊，前輩你的臉…」

「這是，陳年舊傷，你不必在意。」

他回過頭看到伊魯卡小心翼翼地看著他，突然感覺有些厭煩。他鮮少在學校裡拿掉口罩，除了運動時，所以對方一定是在看著那條橫過他左眼的疤。毫無鮮明的刺探，只有溫和的好奇，問題更完全稱不上是冒犯。但他對於這樣的視線總是感到疲倦。他的臉沒甚麼特別的，同別人一樣是雙眼一鼻一嘴，只是平時遮起來了而已。他不想去在意為什麼對方知道自己不吃甜的，或許是因為社團的關係。或許。總之不是猜的。伊魯卡似乎還在說著甚麼，而他別過臉，呼出一團白氣，盯著迅速消散的水氣。

「…但我想我還是得請前輩吃個飯。」

「不用了。」

「為什麼呢？」

他可以感受到伊魯卡不避諱地盯著他的臉，想找出拒絕背後的線索。

片面地看待事物而使得目光短淺是人類的特性，忘了總有許多片面才能組成完整的樣貌。

他忘記這句話是在那裡讀到的，但每次他遇到盯著他裸露臉龐的人都會想到。這皮囊不過是他的一部分，只是他不外顯的一面中最常見到的。

「這沒甚麼，可以在冷天喝到熱咖啡也算是一種回報了。」

計程車來了，兩人除去道別以外再無對話。在車子駛離車站以後，卡卡西鬼使神差地往後照鏡看了一眼。

孤零零的伊魯卡還站在那兒。

 

卡卡西發現自己開始很常在返家路途中看到伊魯卡。

低垂著的正臉。在門邊的背影。還有第一次看到的側顏。

他起初以為那不過就是再一次巧合，但是頻率愈來愈高，到了令人髮指的程度。他簡直感覺自己攤上了一個跟蹤狂，對他步步進逼。他感到些微不滿但沒有真的動怒，他是個脾氣很溫和的人。況且伊魯卡並沒有再向他搭話，或說對方根本沒有意識到他的存在，只是自顧自生活在屬於自己的軌跡中。

但對於卡卡西來說，他每一次看到伊魯卡，都要以為自己的規律要像那天一樣被打破了。即使對方再也沒有向他問好，只是成為了他日常光景偶然的一部分。這卻更加困擾了他，像在房間角落踢到一角地毯摺痕，明明只忽略就好，但愈是在意，就愈發明顯。他能感覺到自己愈加駛離了以往的方向。他說不清是期待，是失望，或是別的甚麼懸吊了他的心。

在他發現以前，伊魯卡的身影又悄悄消失於班次之間。就像從未出現過。

 

白日的生活一如既往，早在卡卡西得到保送入學的資格之前，學校課程就已經變得無趣了。在那之後，他得到的解脫就是可以無視上課的老師，做一些安靜不打擾人的事，譬如，看他的親熱天堂。阿凱很羨慕這一點，同時抱怨他不用力揮灑這最後的高中青春，還有他的銀色頭髮害他們同在天台翹課時總是很容易被抓到。不過他已經懶得吐槽對方的奇異裝扮才是他們常被糾正的原因。

除去翹課，他唯一孜孜不倦還維持著的就是去社裡晃晃兼作指導。他偶爾會去徑組的練習場地看看，迎上來的都是熟悉的面孔，他沒如自己所意料地看見伊魯卡。在他的料想中，伊魯卡是那種即使生了病也不會缺席的人。但想來不是如此。

他跑去問了跟伊魯卡同級的宇智波，不過對方跟他同是田組，所以也不知道。但他說伊魯卡以前總是在結束後立刻離開，似乎是為了打工。或許他為了賺錢擱置了社團訓練。卡卡西想，這是合情合理的解釋。有很多打工條件不若他現在幹的補習班解題老師那麼優渥，雖然他打工是出於興趣，但就他所知，是有人需要更多時間去彌補經濟上的差距。看來田徑大賽結束後，已經有人在存錢準備高三的模考跟入學考試費了。

 

聯合考試當日，卡卡西的工作放假。他索性懶病發作，連社團前門都沒路過就回家了。

電車正是擁擠的時候，他蹭過人群，在門邊找到喘息的空間。大考前連日解題的疲憊鬧得他連黃書都靜不下心看，只是拎著手機有一下沒一下地滑，紓通他文字量超載的腦袋。通訊軟體的通知佔滿了他的通知欄，他卻沒心情讀，只揀了幾條重要的回。回畢，他把手機放回口袋，感受那溫熱的重量。和他忽然失去的目標。

他就快要上大學了。在苦悶的高三生心中代表著自由與美好，然而他毫無實感。他能感覺到畢業季的躁動來臨。對前程的惴惴不安，躍動的期待，都勻出一點然後漣漪般散開，全混合著夏季溼熱的風向他吹來。但他卻沒被影響分毫。他何嘗不想像其他人那樣有點青春的氣息（不，在他提到其他人時，那並不包括阿凱），但這對他來說，就是困難的。

他嘆氣，沉浸在自己的思緒中。他往旁偏了偏，想靠上堅實的東西找點支撐，卻忘了旁邊就是門。進站的聲音忽地將他拉離，配合著一道力量將他從往外跌的窘境扯開，免去他被洶湧人潮踐踏的命運。

是伊魯卡。

卡卡西非常驚訝。他還以為伊魯卡專屬於晚上的電車，但顯然不是。伊魯卡抓著他的手臂領他避開出車的人們，擠到電車車廂之間的連通走道。比起車廂中間，這裡通常很少人在，因為容易摔跤。

「嗨。」這次先出聲的是他，因為伊魯卡放開他的手臂以後，立刻垂下了目光，彷彿後悔於自己的魯莽「謝謝你這次救了我。」

他對伊魯卡笑，確保自己裸露在外的右眼傳達了這個訊息。他撐了幾秒，等伊魯卡終於迎上他的笑眼。

「我猜我還清了前輩那天的恩情。」

「那根本沒甚麼，」卡卡西聳聳肩，「我那天就說過了。不過今天，另當別論，你今天讓我免於一死。」

伊魯卡的臉讓他發覺自己的語調像是涉谷夜晚路邊隨意搭訕的輕浮男，所以他立刻補上了一句：「被通勤人群踩踏致死。」

啊，更像了。

「我不記得前輩這麼能說。」

「我也不記得。」卡卡西承認，「不過我覺得我之前對你太過失禮，所以…」

「甚麼時候？」

很多時候，卡卡西想，每次在末班車上遇見你而我裝作視而不見的時候。

「我之前在電車上看見你的時候，你知道，上個月？」

伊魯卡疑惑的表情讓他語尾也飄起，但他確信那天他們看見了彼此。

「抱歉，前輩，看來是我比較失禮，我完全沒注意到。」

「不，沒關係。」卡卡西覺得尷尬。他對自己很氣惱，只好往上看，意識到電車剛駛離他要下車的站，但他不想再在對方面前出糗。只好等伊魯卡下車再說了，大不了再坐一圈，他想。

他們有一搭沒一搭地聊天，但卡卡西本來就不是能說的人，而伊魯卡完全沒有發揮從前卡卡西看過的那種親和力。看來伊魯卡的印象或許還比最初自己對他的還要淺薄，到了連交際都懶的地步。他悲慘地想，那麼那一切巧合，不過是巧合罷了。

當然了，他並不是在抱怨。他不希望那是真的有甚麼。

大概吧。

終於撐到了伊魯卡該下車的站，卡卡西已經想好了道別的話。一切都很完美，他想，只要別再出岔子，他還能在社團後輩前維持該有的形象與尊嚴。

但伊魯卡沒下車。

而到了下一站，卡卡西還是忍不住開口了。

「剛剛不是你家的站點嗎？」

「啊，對！」伊魯卡顯然在發呆，這讓卡卡西一下就原諒他方才的冷淡了。他神情悲慘地看著列車駛離月台，「要遲到了…」

「遲到？」

「今天家裡有事，我還特別向打工的地方請了假。」

所以他猜的沒錯，伊魯卡是為了打工捨棄了社團。

「你為了打工，社團都不去了嗎？」卡卡西忍不住問。

「老實說，不是這樣的。」伊魯卡說，「是我退社了。」

「啊？為什麼？」卡卡西從來沒聽說，雖然退社是小事，但他應該會聽說才對。伊魯卡則聳聳肩，顯然在躲避卡卡西的視線，和這個話題。

「能力不足，之類的。」

「啊…好吧，我真抱歉。」他感覺自己在刺探，於是這歉道得有些結巴，但伊魯卡望著他的神情放柔了。

「其實退社是我自己主動提出來的，前輩不用太過在意。」

「可以專心打工也挺好的。」卡卡西還沒來得及阻止自己，這話就溜出了口。伊魯卡的笑容僵了僵。

「是啊，沒錯。」

眼見氣氛又降到冰點。他卻無計可施，只好安慰道：

「沒關係，再一年，又是一個新的開始。」

伊魯卡點點頭，表示他很受用。

才怪。卡卡西想掐死自己。

 

卡卡西等伊魯卡下車了以後就掉頭坐了回去，心裡嘀嘀咕咕著他對伊魯卡的安慰多麼彆腳。嗯不，那連安慰都撐不上。更糟的是，聽起來像說教或嘲弄。他從來不會在這樣的事情上感到棘手，即使會同他尋求安慰的人很少，但他都能處理得完美。這是他天生的手腕。他感覺自己偏偏在這個人上失了手，偏偏不能像平常一樣處理得有條不紊。

走在路上，他忍不住因此呻吟出聲。

而這，都要怪他自己，在對方於最初釋出善意時倔強地迴避才導致他落到了這番田地。

 

TBC

2018/07/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常喜歡タクミユウ筆下的那種卡卡伊魯氛圍，追著伊魯卡跑的卡卡西與意外沉得住氣的伊魯卡，因此試著用這樣的特色出發寫了一篇一直很想寫的高中生卡卡伊魯。


	2. 下

畢業典禮當天是這樣的。卡卡西身為學生代表上台時，身上的制服鬆鬆垮垮，一看就知道不合身，還硬是紮進褲子裡拉直。他整個人看起來憋屈又詭異，一點也不風光。儘管如此，他還是強撐起身板，維持該有的風度。他走到麥克風前，刻意略過一大票認識的高三生看好戲的表情，把目光往後排擺。在那烏鴉鴉的綴著俗氣紅花的人群後面，他一眼就看到了伊魯卡。那聳得老高的馬尾讓這個人格外醒目。

伊魯卡正側過頭跟隔壁的男生講話，笑得很歡暢。卡卡西的第一句「各位師長，同學…」也沒能拉到對方的注意力，他當下就決定自己要盯著伊魯卡做發表。他在台上講了很久，伊魯卡也聊了很久。等到了尾聲，伊魯卡才看到他往自己看，連忙收攏笑意，端正地看著他。

他感到很不是滋味，彷彿一生的糗在那莊重的視線下給丟得一去不復返。

 

等到卡卡西下台以後，他和阿凱才把襯衫交換回來。他制服上面的釦子早在進校門時就全被搶光了，還被搞得皺巴巴。反觀阿凱的，看他下午一臉悲憤地沖卡卡西吶喊著要比試就知道，完整得很。

連畢業當天都不得安寧，卡卡西想。

他收到了很多聚會的邀請，他都回絕了，只赴了田徑社送舊的約。至少那裏還有很多認識的傢伙，即便是看其他人喝個爛醉也有趣。早上他被很多人叫出教室，還多半是不認識的。有的一看到他就哭，有的則劈哩啪啦講了一串自個也摸不清重點的話，其餘的盯著他鬧臉紅。玄間樂得很，稱他是「罪惡的化身」，搞得他一整天都沒好好坐下來過。因此，到了送舊會上，他就只顧著吃菜，其餘一概不管。

阿凱想讓他喝掛，大概想藉機一雪白天的恥辱，還特地拉來了一大票學弟助陣。無奈他話術精湛，揪著這些人的小辮子，該個壓著先喝過一輪了自己才上。他要喝乾他第一瓶啤酒時，主事的阿凱已經紅了一張臉。

酒過三巡，該趴的也趴下了。卡卡西估摸著主菜都還沒上齊，勢必還是要把這些人給弄醒過來吃點東西，否則事後的帳肯定作為仇恨值又賴到他頭上。他跟包廂另一邊看戲看很久的徑部打了招呼，到店家那邊要水跟毛巾。

「來了！」

居酒屋大叔爽朗的聲音配著伊魯卡的臉出現在他面前。當下，兩人皆是一怔。

「旗木前輩？」伊魯卡頭上綁著繩狀鉢卷，穿著紅色法披，像個從祭典途中穿越出來的工作人員。就算他現在告訴卡卡西，這附近正在舉辦祭典，要田徑部全去參加，卡卡西也不會感到奇怪。伊魯卡就是這種無論甚麼情況下出現，都不會不搭嘎的人。

「伊魯卡。你在這裡打工？」卡卡西首先回過神來，打招呼的語氣還算冷靜自制。至少，沒有脫口問對方是不是在祭典途中落跑。

「對啊。沒想到前輩會在這裡，吃飯嗎？」

「田徑部的送舊。」

伊魯卡的臉看不出有任何異狀，笑著道：

「沒想到前輩會陪他們胡鬧。」

卡卡西張嘴想解釋，自己完全是被拉進來的，但這麼說未免也太推託，想了兩秒，還是啞口無言。他接過毛巾跟水瓶，道了謝，想了想，回頭又抓住伊魯卡。

「等一下有空，來打個招呼吧。」

伊魯卡笑著點點頭，是那種真誠的，眼睛瞇起來，露出八顆門牙的燦爛笑容。早上他隔壁的男生也沒有這種待遇。卡卡西心滿意足地回包廂去了。

 

到了他們要散會的時候，伊魯卡都沒有來。卡卡西耿耿於懷，為此多喝了兩杯，蹲在門口醒酒。阿凱早就復活了，樂著掏出手機拍他整個人頹坐在街邊的樣子，笑得像個陰謀家。卡卡西早被他煩透了，緊握的拳頭差點就掄過去。阿凱看出他的意圖，擺出醉拳的架式迎擊，眾人趕忙把他們拉開。有學弟問他情況，卡卡西就回說讓他自個兒待著，叫他們先走，其他人就拽著阿凱一哄而散。

 

「前輩！」

在伊魯卡訝異的聲音響起時，卡卡西正好剛從啤酒的熱度中冷卻。

「嗨。」

「前輩你怎麼還在這裡，我們都要打烊了喔。」伊魯卡收起卡卡西身旁的小黑板，拉下掛在外面的門簾以後，才轉頭看著他。卡卡西注意到，黑板上寫著《歡迎K高田徑社》，還畫了很多彩花和驚嘆號。應該不是出自伊魯卡的手筆，太少女了。哦，另一面還有星星跟顏文字，上行店名《一樂》，下書《～今日特餐～》，黏著幾塊魔鬼氈。

「想說，等你下班，末班車時間也快到了。」

卡卡西敲敲自己的手錶，歪頭看伊魯卡。他感覺自己再也不想正著看人。每個人都是一雙眼一鼻一嘴，糊成打版印出一樣的凹陷。那未免太無趣了。他喜歡自己發現的新角度，從下而上，能將對方整個臉龐盡收眼底。儘管伊魯卡肩上的門簾給他的臉罩上一大塊陰影，卡卡西還是感覺他的眼睛看著自己的時候閃閃發亮。

「哈哈，前輩真會照顧人。」

「什麼時候？」卡卡西對著轉身進店裡收東西的伊魯卡喊道，「什麼時候看見我照顧人的？」

「很多時候啊！剛剛來幫他們要毛巾跟水的時候，在社裡的時候，我坐車沒錢的時候…」伊魯卡的聲音隨著他踏進店裡的步伐小了下去，卡卡西得貼著店門才能聽清。

「那只是巧合。」卡卡西對店裏說，那裡現在是一片黑暗了，但他仍固執地對那一片漆黑皺眉。而過了一陣子，伊魯卡換回制服走出來。

「快起來吧。」伊魯卡把他拉起來，他感覺到一陣熱流從他倆互握著的地方一路延燒到他的臉龐上。酒勁又回來了。他微微地顛簸，被伊魯卡支撐著，才直起腰桿。

「你們喝太多了，這樣不能搭車。」伊魯卡譴責他，眉頭又皺起來，卡卡西不喜歡伊魯卡皺眉的樣子，他喜歡看這個後輩笑。

「為什麼。」疑問句，可是用句號當結尾。這句話的音量比他預期的要大很多。他把伊魯卡逗笑了。他看著伊魯卡無奈地走進店裡拿出安全帽，把帽子塞到他手上。

「因為前輩你還未成年！」

「你也還沒啊！」卡卡西抗議道，突然發現自己有點不理智，很像在鬧脾氣。他突然有點不知道伊魯卡直指的重點在哪裡，但現在理清一切似乎會對他的腦造成永久性的損害。

「滿16歲可以考駕照，但是未滿20歲不能喝酒。」伊魯卡很有耐心地解釋著，見他沒有動作，要幫他把安全帽戴上。他微微低頭方便伊魯卡這麼做，感覺到對方的手指輕輕擦過他的臉頰。

「前輩，你戴著口罩又戴全罩安全帽會不會悶死？」伊魯卡輕輕地問道，手指停留在他的耳鬢邊，捨不得離去似的。至少，他捨不得那溫暖的手指離去。他點點頭，讓伊魯卡幫他把口罩給脱了，放到他的襯衫口袋裡，這才成功把他的頭塞進全罩安全帽中。卡卡西注意到，伊魯卡這次沒正眼瞧著他的臉看。

伊魯卡從店旁的巷子裡牽出摩托車，又回到店裡，出來的時候戴著另一頂安全帽。卡卡西又有問題了。

「為什麼你有兩頂安全帽，你平常都載誰回去？」

「沒有，我才剛拿到駕照一年多。」伊魯卡的馬尾放低了，髮束柔順地收攏在他的後肩，「我還沒載過人呢，前輩你是第一個。」

卡卡西看著他，又脫掉安全帽，蹲了下來，把臉埋入手臂中。

「怎麼了？我可是個安全駕駛喔！」

「…」

「還是說前輩想吐了？」卡卡西可以感覺到伊魯卡也跟著蹲下來了。他感覺到一股冰涼的重量放到他的脖頸上，揉捏著後頸那塊皮膚。那力道拿捏得宜，非常地舒服，紓解了他腦袋中輻射的熱度。

「你才是會照顧人的那個吧。」卡卡西悶悶地說。

「不，我是真的覺得前輩非常溫柔喔。」稀稀疏疏的聲音，伊魯卡好像也坐下來了，但手還擱在他的後頸上以便將他從醉酒狀態中拉醒。儘管是這種，相對於他整頭的高溫來說顯得冰冷的碰觸，那還是讓他感覺非常溫暖。

跟他非常不同的人。

「為什麼？今天我覺得自己像個失敗者。」他承認，他從早上開始便心神不寧，想他今早暴露於公眾之下的些微無措，接連婉拒傳唱成的無情和方才的失態。

「我…前輩你還記得，你在我沒錢的時候對我伸出援手的事嗎？」

「當然。」我們第一次碰面，卡卡西想，而我錯失良機。

「那天，我退了社，然後坐上了回家的車，就這樣繞了一整圈。」

伊魯卡對卡卡西說，徑組一直有加練的習俗，但是因為打工的關係，他一直都無法配合。在他成功維持了一年多的平衡以後，他失敗了。在大賽前夕，他因為在外送途中拉走一個在路上亂晃的孩子而扭傷腳。沒人為此感到可惜。但在大賽慘敗以後，他成為了眾矢之的，遭受了冷淡的對待。老實說，伊魯卡的傷也不妨礙他們在大賽中的作戰策略，因為伊魯卡根本沒有被安排上場，只是個候補。他自己也知道這對待絕不公平，只是他無力改變，只能以退社處理。

「我知道我是個沒有才能的人，只是，我喜歡跑步，就這樣。我跑不夠快，也跑不夠久，我只是，非常喜歡跑步，享受風呼呼地吹過我的感覺。」

卡卡西終於把頭給抬起來，他看著伊魯卡抬頭盯著夜空，神情就像他打攪伊魯卡的沉思那天，伊魯卡滿懷心事卻只能訴諸電車窗外的雪景。不同的是，現在他正在聽伊魯卡說話。他的沉默正引導著伊魯卡吐露更多，好歹能讓堵在對方心上的重擔減輕一些。

但這跟他在車站中充作樹洞又是兩回事。

卡卡西不知道該如何去安慰伊魯卡，去鼓勵伊魯卡，即使他一度自以為已經對此變得拿手了。他想就算為自己剛才的魯莽邀請道歉，也於事無補，咬了咬牙。他猜用看的真的完全不等於用做的。他從前在每晚必修課程上的努力看來付諸東流。

「在退社之後，我連打工都沒去，只是坐上了電車，漫無目的。」伊魯卡想了想，自己笑出來，「但我可能只是希望我自己能漫無目的。我一直都想做一些很酷的事情，但我從來都沒成功過。」

「你很酷，你高二就有了一輛摩托車，還會載人。」卡卡西感覺自己的聲音悶悶地卡在頭盔裡，然後伊魯卡的聲音直直透過那層層防護穿透過來，鑽入他的耳朵中，瓦解了他的武裝。只有一個全罩安全帽似乎無法將他的心護得周全，嚴嚴實實，不讓任何事物牽走自己的跳動頻率。

「可能是因為被你鼓勵了吧。我…在辦完退社手續以後，連回去道別的勇氣都沒有了呢。我坐在電車裡，總覺得與世界脫軌了。然後你就跟我打了招呼，把我拉了回來。」伊魯卡依舊抬著頭看著天空。今晚晴空萬里，沒有一朵雲卻也看不見一顆星，即使如此，明天仍會是個好天氣，「或許你只是在看風景吧，但是…不知道為什麼，我覺得你透過窗子看著我。」

他的確是透過窗子在看著伊魯卡。

「我還以為，你跟大家都處得很好呢。」

「我本來也是這麼想的，但是…」伊魯卡的聲音漸弱，消失在風中，消失在那一吸一吐之間，消失在卡卡西轉頭的瞬間看見伊魯卡將臉龐埋入臂彎的瞬間。他想吞下剩下的話語，讓那些蒼白的敵意都被消化，不再讓它們在伊魯卡心中發酵，蠶食這溫柔的人。他想要做的不過就是守候，就像當時受傷的伊魯卡仍然包容著他的抗拒與冷漠，在雪夜中目送剛拉自己上岸的救生索一路駛離的模樣。或如今，看見他喪氣的模樣，就揭開自己的傷疤安慰連失意都稱不上的他。

但他最終仍沒說出口，這一切。

**總有一天，** 他想，就坐在摩托車的後座抓著伊魯卡的腰，奔馳於空曠的道路上，他坐在後座，可以從後照鏡看見對方的臉滿足於晚風的吹拂，絲毫沒有初見憂慮的模樣。在停紅燈時，伊魯卡看到後照鏡裡的他，又露出了微笑，快樂得像今天是自己畢業的日子。這給了他勇氣。

**總有一天他會說出口** 。

 

大學生活對卡卡西來說是一瓶開封了一下午還剩大半的汽水。

那最刺激的部分在拉開扣環的瞬間消失，餘下膩人的溫糖水。日復一日，在他眼裡看來，天天跟高中過的是同樣的日子。慶幸的是他對此早已不抱期待。他照常手不釋卷，把鮮亮的十八禁封面展示給周圍的人看，像護城河────大學生活給他的其中一個好處，不用再因為思想開放而被糾正。

阿斯瑪是少數幾個能一腳跨過護城河的傢伙。這頭大熊在周末甚至會跟著他去一樂吃飯。一開始，阿斯瑪還以為卡卡西對菖蒲有意思，在菖蒲熟稔地先幫他畫好菜單時戳了戳他的腰側。

「幹嘛？」

「所以這就是為什麼你每個周末都回家喔？」阿斯瑪向菖蒲的方向使了個眼色，嘖嘖道。卡卡西笑而不語，想保持一點神祕感────他們才認識一個月，可不能讓對方摸透了自己的底細。但眼看阿斯瑪一連串調笑即將出口，他還是一句話直接堵了他的嘴：

「當然，不是。又不是你跟紅。」

「…你怎麼知道？」

「有眼睛的都看得出來你們在約會。上禮拜紅還說是誰叫他幫忙買東西咧…你去幹嘛？當挑夫啊？」

阿斯瑪舉雙手作投降狀，「好吧，好吧，但是…」

「不，下個周末加課，我不幫你打掩護。」

「…你這臭銀毛。」

兩人拌拌嘴也就算了，等到伊魯卡終於出現時，阿斯瑪正好講到新生訓練時他們這隊玩團康遊戲時的盛況。

「在你（借位）親了那個女生以後，你知道有幾個女生晚上哭著跑來我們營地嗎？」阿斯瑪講得興高采烈，也就完全忽略了他的擠眉弄眼。不過聽到這話，伊魯卡倒是沒甚麼反應，送了餐就要走，他連忙拉住對方。一句在親熱天堂裡出現了好幾百遍的台詞叫「你聽我解釋」突然閃現在他的腦海裡。

「卡卡西前輩，我還要工作。」

阿斯瑪看著他，一臉「喔…喔哦」，配著嘴邊一根深思熟慮的菸。卡卡西還以為他是要從熊轉職成公雞，差點把他剁了給菖蒲當串燒。

 

更晚一點的時候，卡卡西照常在門口等伊魯卡下班，這是他上了大學以後的固定行程之一。伊魯卡收拾好出來了，把安全帽扔到他懷裡。他把親熱天堂塞進包裡，急不可耐地戴上帽子，跟上伊魯卡到小巷裡把他的摩托車給牽出來，一下子，兩個大男人卡死在巷子裡。伊魯卡扭扭頭要他先退出去，但他偏偏不肯。伊魯卡沒辦法，只好開口。

「卡卡西前輩，你到底要做甚麼？」

「這是你今天第一次看著我講話。你是不是生氣了？」

「不是。」

「是！你今天連嗨都沒有跟我說！」

振聾欲耳的一聲大喊，伊魯卡才站定看他。他又覺得自己講不出口了。只好看了看天空。這夜一樣的大好晴天，沒半朵雲，但也沒半顆星，一輪明月亮晃晃，晃得他搜索枯腸，卻只想得到最爛的一個告白方法。天知道他翻書看了多少個到腦子裡，卻只能想到最糟糕的那一個。

「伊魯卡，你知道今天…月亮…」

伊魯卡打斷他，「我也喜歡你。」然後他立刻轉過身，直接讓摩托車把卡卡西給推出巷子。卡卡西揉著被敲痛的小腿，只後悔著自己太早戴上帽子，沒辦法一鼓作氣（非借位）親下去。

幸好今夜他們還有大把時間可以浪費。

 

END

 

*1：請想像日本祭典裡負責打太鼓的人頭上戴著，身上披著的東西，差不多就是伊魯卡在店裡的裝束。或日本大胃王比賽的主持，通常也是穿著這兩個東西。

 

2018/07/23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算在開學前寫完了(歡呼  
> 第一次寫了字數10K左右的短篇，還是AU呢!  
> 通常我AU都只寫了個開頭，總覺得能堅持到最後真是不容易的事情，在此向所有完結AU同人的作者致上十二萬份的敬意!(不包括我哈)


End file.
